


Favorite

by creepy_shetan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Childhood, Community: comment_fic, Gen, No Dialogue, blatant punctuation abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lucky find, a decision, and what becomes a signature look for Dante.</p><p>(Originally posted 2014/11/23 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



When they were younger, Dante was quick to decide on a favorite everything -- dinner meal, dessert, hairstyle, comeback, way to annoy Vergil -- and yet, oddly enough, the one thing Dante didn't have (but Vergil did) was a favorite color; he would usually act like the rainbow didn't exist, only caring for blacks, grays, and whites and sometimes making an exception for silver.

It wasn't until the twins were ten that Dante stopped dead in his tracks, ran over to a clearance sale rack, and quickly counted the crumpled bills and loose change that he dug out of his pockets.

He had just enough money to buy a long jacket dyed a deep shade of red, which he put on immediately upon purchase; as he returned to where his mother and brother waited (one sporting a warm smile and the other an arched eyebrow), the too-big jacket's hood hid most of Dante's face in shadow, but it couldn't hide his wide grin.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any. any. a red jacket.  
> The theme: Three sentence fics  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80211438#t80330990) (fill #3).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
